starlight on rooftops
by Nyrocat
Summary: the gang is still living together at the same house even as young adults soon to be graduating from highschool. With only two days until Kyo’s confinement, he’s got to face his feelings and find out if Tohru feels the same… KyoTohru


_Summery: the gang is still living together at the same house even as young adults soon to be going off to college. With only two days until Kyo's confinement, he's got to face his feelings and find out if Tohru feels the same… Kyo/Tohru_

_A/n ah, my first Fruits basket story ever. ;D (I've posted others, but this is my first written)

* * *

_

Kyo paced back and forth alone on the roof. It was two days before he was locked up forever for being the cat, and he still hadn't told her how he felt.

"Look, there's something you should know ... No, that'll make her think I'm some sorta pervert, ah, I love you, and you are my world? No. too smunchy. Is smunchy even a word? Irk, stay on task, stay on task! Ok, look, Tohru, I have feelings for you that even I don't understand. ... No. I need some thing that'll sweep her off her feet... ah! Damn it! I just wasn't built for talking!" Kyo plopped on the tiles and covered his face with his hands. "Damn, how am I suppose to tell Tohru-"

"Tell me what?" Tohru said climbing up the ladder while juggling a blanket, a plate of rice balls, and two glasses of ice water.

"Oh, Tohru, ah, hi... I was just... ah..." Kyo fumbled his words around, he always either couldn't talk to her at all, or said something really mean.

"Kyo-kun, that's ok, you don't need to explain... I brought a blanket; I thought you might be cold..." Tohru trailed off.

"Yeah, listen, Tohru? I have something I've been trying to tell you since I first met you," Kyo couldn't look at her, what if she didn't feel the same about him?

'It doesn't matter! I only have two days left... I have to know how she feels.' Kyo thought to himself.

"Um, I uh... kinda..." Kyo squeaked. His hands were clammy and his voice had a mind of it's own.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, slightly concerned.

"The truth is... I ... ovgoo..." Kyo couldn't talk, he was so nerves!

"I'm sorry?" Tohru bent down to try to get to his eye level since he was bent over.

"I..."

"There you two are!" Shigure said popping over the ladder.

"Oh, am I ... INTERUPTING something?" he smiled.

'Oh, no, just me trying to make the most of the two days I have left!' Kyo thought turning red.

"No, we're just talking." Tohru smiled sweetly.

"Shigure, shouldn't you be working?" Tohru continued.

"Yeah or dead?" Kyo mumbled.

"Oh, no, you see-"

"Ok! Very interesting, now good bye!" Kyo said basically pushing him onto the ladder.

"Ok! Just remember to keep it PG up here!"

"Good-bye! Shigure!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Now Kyo-kun, what were you saying?" Tohru looked up at him and blinked twice to show she had no idea what was going on.

"Tohru," he sighed. There was a long pause as Tohru gazed up at the starry sky and Kyo silently swore to kill Shigure before his... confinement.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

'I wish I had more time with her, at least one more week.' Kyo thought, not looking at the star, but at Tohru.

"It's beautiful," Tohru barely whispered.

"Yeah," Kyo said just as quite, still looking at her.

"Tohru, what I wanted to tell you was that I, um, I..."

'Oh no, I'm looking in her eyes, my voice isn't working!' Kyo panicked.  
Tohru looked slightly confused at his recent behavior. No one had told Tohru that he was leaving so soon.  
Tohru leaned in and put her hand up to his face, Kyo sweated. But alas, her hand just went up to his fore head.

"Are you ok? You feel a little warm,"

"No, I.. I'm fine..."

"So, what were you saying?"

Kyo looked into her eyes again, those deep, chestnut brown eyes. He leaned in and put his hand up behind her ear and stroked her hair. His hand went to her back and he pulled her closer to him. Tohru let out a short squeak of surprise, before Kyo leaned in a little more, and their lips locked. Tohru's eye opened wide, but she soon relaxed and kissed Kyo back. Her hands flew through his hair, and his hands through hers. After a while, they broke their kiss. Tohru looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I love you too"

* * *

_A/n the end! I love feedback, especially if you want another chapter! If you do give me a review, please include suggestions for further chapters, if you want further chapters, and if you want  
-Angst- -more romance- -Yuki's jealous eyes- -Shigure's hidden cameras- -or something I didn't say!-_


End file.
